Crazy For This Girl
by Jedi Adia
Summary: Buffy and Spike's revelations when they go for a drive. This is my first songfic, so please be kind.


"Crazy For This Girl"  
by Jedi Adia  
  
This is what happens when Spike and Buffy go for a drive on a summer night.   
  
Disclaimers: Buffy and Spike belong to Joss Whedon and "Crazy For This Girl" (the song) belongs to Evan and Jaron. But the story "Crazy For This Girl" came from MY head, so I guess it belongs to me.  
  
Buffy came down the stairs at the sound of a knock on the door and when she opened it, she immediately wished she hadn't.  
  
"Hello, Buffy," he said. At least he hadn't called her Slayer, which, coming from him, it sounded derogatory most of the time.   
  
"What do you want, Spike?"  
  
To be with you, Buffy, he thought. "Come with me. Let's go out somewhere," he said.   
  
"I was just leaving to go patrolling."   
  
"Don't you need your stake for that?" Spike asked. She looked at him. "Come on, it's a beautiful night. You can patrol while I drive."  
  
Buffy sighed. He wasn't going to let her off the hook. She went back upstairs for her stake and her jacket.   
  
She rolls the window down  
And she talks over the sound  
Of the cars that pass us by  
And I don't know why  
But she's changed my mind  
  
Would you look at her as she looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
  
Spike looked over at Buffy, who was staring out the window. She turned her head in his direction. "What?" she asked.   
  
"Nothing," he said. He looked out in front of him again and she continued to eye him. She likes me, he thought. I should just bite the bloody bullet and admit it. I love her. I love Buffy Summers. The Slayer.   
  
She was the one to hold me  
The night the sky fell down  
And what was I thinking when  
The world didn't end  
Why didn't I know what I know now  
  
Would you look at her as she looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
  
"Vampire," Buffy said. "Stop the car, Spike." She opened the car door and got out. He followed after her and they fought the demons, turning them to dust. Buffy stood there, her stake poised, waiting for another demon to come and challenge her. Nothing came. She turned to Spike, who was leaning up against the car door.  
  
"You know, Buffy, you're bloody beautiful when you're angry," Spike said. Why am I beating around the bush? Why can't I just tell her?  
  
And right now (right now)   
Face to face (face to face)   
All my fears (all my fears)   
Pushed aside and right now  
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life  
With you  
  
"Buffy, I'm not quite sure how to say this, but," Spike said and paused. Then he said it and Buffy said it with him. "I love you."   
  
"You what?"   
  
"I love you, Spike," Buffy said. She hugged him and he was relieved. He figued she'd hit him. "It's about bloody time," he said, as she kissed him.   
  
She looked at him. "I've always had a thing for vampires and British people. A British vampire is even better," she said. "Just don't bite me."  
  
"If I bite you, it'll be a love bite."  
  
Would you look at her as she looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt   
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
  
"So now what?" Spike said.   
  
"We go make my friends see you in a good way and make them be nice," Buffy said. "Then we watch `Passions'."   
  
"You like `Passions'?"   
  
"Oh, yes. I think that Ethan and Teresa should be married - if they aren't already," Buffy said.   
  
"Oh, this will be fun. And if your friends don't begin to tolerate me?"   
  
"We leave, go watch `Passions' and then go back and make them change their minds."  
  
"Aw, this'll be a long night," Spike said, as they got into the car and drove away.   
  
  



End file.
